


Законы нашей Стаи

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волчье безумие и… мертвые куклы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Законы нашей Стаи

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Написано в подарок на полгода сайту «Волчьими тропами Запретного Леса» 
> 
> Я раньше никогда такого не писала. Я не знаю, что оно вышло, но мозг жрала идея кровяки, да. И еще мне хотелось чего-то не такого, как я пишу. Я не знаю, получилось ли, но надеюсь.  
> В фандомах стоит ориджинал, но на самом деле тут можно если хорошо пригядеться увидеть Criminal minds. Ну это если вы прочитали мой комментарий, так оно почти незаметно)

Безумие накатывало волнами. Алыми, оставляющими на губах чуть соленый привкус. Металлический, будто кровь. Трупы вокруг и яркие приступы наслаждения. Беснующийся внутри зверь. Волчица, довольно скалящая зубы, облизывала окровавленную морду и сплевывала слюну, подкрашенную красным. Невкусно, слишком солоно, слишком тухло. Мертво. Ловить бьющийся раненной птицей пульс гораздо вкуснее, приятнее. А так… Мертвечина. Какая гадость!  
Женщина стояла над кудрявым светловолосым парнем и медленно слизывала с длинных пальцев подсохшую сперму, перемешанную с немного запекшейся кровью. Мертвое, уже противно. Мерзость. Никакого вкуса живого существа. Паренек только что бился в оргазме и вряд ли даже понял, что впившиеся в яремную вену зубы не просто прикусывали, а уже раздирали плоть. Волчий магнетизм иногда очень полезная вещь.   
\- У тебя были такие красивые глаза, мальчик, - склонив черноволосую голову набок , заурчала женщина, глядя в серо-зеленые светлые мертвые глаза. – Если бы ты только не так любил «опытных» женщин… Не я, так другая сгубила бы тебя. А так ты умер благородно, от клыков, а не от сифилиса.  
Она засмеялась, откинув назад голову. На ней было нелепое летнее платье с цветочками, задравшееся чуть ли не к талии. Поправив одежду, женщина деловито повернулась к парню спиной и осмотрелась. С ее последнего визита комната совсем не изменилась. Все те же противно зеленые стены и огромная кровать посредине – единственный предмет мебели, если не считать большого пушистого ковра неопределенного то ли горчичного, то ли болотного цвета.  
Женщина презрительно фыркнула и обернулась обратно к парню. Охота вышла на удивление удачной. Сам пошел за ней, как ягненок.   
\- Миииленький, - безумно улыбаясь, протянула она, обхватывая рукой его шею. С неожиданной силой она стащила безвольное тело с кровати и поволокла к выходу из комнаты. Там, за массивной дубовой дверью, был длинный темный коридор, воняющий брошенным домом и застарелой тоской: плесенью, сыростью, прогнившими досками и все той же кровью. По коридору тут и там были разбросаны закрытые двери, а в конце была скрипучая винтовая лестница.  
Сзади нее так забавно бултыхались его тонкие ножки со спущенными штанами и бельем. Отголоски живого тепла дарили иллюзию присутствия другого человека. Это раздражало женщину.   
Пятая ступенька наверх была разломана пополам и куски торчали вверх. Именно за обломок доски и зацепились спущенные штаны, не пуская дальше. Женщина фыркнула и дернула тело на себя, разрывая джинсы пополам и окончательно спускаясь с лестницы.  
Еще несколько шагов босыми ногами по холодному полу немного направо и за лестницу – и подвал. А там вниз, по бетонным ступеням все теми же босыми ногами с бултыхающейся тушкой немного сбоку. И полная темнота: в доме отключено электричество. А ей – лень включать. Она видела и так.   
Вниз – ровно тридцать три ступеньки: первая – слишком высокая, последняя – слишком низкая. Так, что легко можно споткнуться. Но она уже наловчилась сюда ходить.   
Наконец, спустившись вниз, она аккуратно перехватила парня, беря его на руки: просунув одну под шею, а вторую – под колени. Милая, красивая, безвольная кукла с перегрызенным горлом, голой задницей и стеклянным взором. Здесь таких еще пятеро кроме него. Все беловолосые со светлыми глазами.  
Она посадила его аккурат между некрасивой женщиной с крашенными желтыми волосами и прекрасной пятилетней девочкой, так похожей кудрявыми волосами на малышек семнадцатого-восемнадцатого века. Справа, возле уродливой женщины, усажен импозантный мужчина с легкой дымкой седины в светлых волосах, слева, вплотную к девочке, - полностью седая бабуля. У всех разорвано горло, и кровь взялась некрасивой темно-коричневой коркой.   
Женщина улыбнулась, глядя на своих кукол. Волчица внутри довольно заурчала.   
Ее перестали мучить голоса и ведения, когда она начала охотится. Когда перестала давить инстинкты зверя внутри. У всех пятерых была бы недолгая жизнь, но так они погибли ее добычей. Вкусной в первые тридцать пять секунд, а дальше тухло воняющие мертвечиной. Но такие красивые…  
А теперь ей было пора наверх, завершить охоту. Она вышла на улицу, стянула платье через голову, оставаясь обнаженной, закидывая голову к наконец-то полной луне. И начала чувствовать…  
Мертвенный свет полной луны выхватил из темноты некогда белые грязные стены утопленного в лесу, брошенного особняка и стоящую перед ним обнаженную женщину, которая медленно начинала меняться.   
Ее глаза наливались алым, скрывая за кровавым цветом карий, почти черный. Тело будто бы плавилось и медленно перетекало в другую форму. Лицо вытягивалось в длинную волчью морду, тело обрастало шерстью и медленно пригибалось к земле, окончательно опускаясь на четыре лапы.   
И вот уже круглобокая мертвенно-бледная луна освещала черную волчицу с алыми глазами, стоящую перед домом.  
Животное оглянулось назад, недовольно повело носом и неожиданно сорвалось с места, как спуганная случайным камнем собака.  
Она чувствовала мокрую, чавкающую листву под лапами и пыталась нестись быстрее, минуя небольшое болотце перед домом. Запахи леса сейчас перебивали противный смрад мертвечины, что полностью устраивали довольного и сытого зверя внутри. Она бежала вперед, не разбирая дороги, следуя одними ей известными тропами, пробегаясь по уже сухой, мягко пружинящей под лапами листве.  
Она знала, что убежала уже слишком далеко, но проснувшиеся вдруг голоса не давали повернуть назад, следуя инстинктам. Они заставали бежать туда, к ее судьбе…  
Волчица выбежала на большую сумрачную поляну. Переменчивые тени от пробивающегося сквозь толстые стволы высоких дубов света скакали, мерцали, не давая сосредоточится. Не позволяя увидеть, но позволяя почувствовать.  
Запах. Такой родной, нужный. Смола, солнце, лето. И еще один – молоко и пряные травы. Оба – родные. Но оба уже чужие.  
\- Обращайся, Эль. Мы тебя нашли, - сиплым прокуренным голосом прорычал мужчина, стоящий прямо перед ее носом. От него еще тревожно несло металлом. Не таким, как раньше. Другим: холодным, опасным…  
Но она так привыкла ему доверять, что обернулась. Волчица так же медленно перетекла обратно в женщину. Только глаза остались алыми. Она доверчиво улыбнулась, не стесняясь наготы, и потянулась к нему руками, а он выстрелил. В упор, не дрогнувшей рукой. И пулей, пропитанной особым составом трав.  
Она моргнула от удивления, прижимая руки к животу, из которого толчками вырывалась кровь. Ее кровь, еще живая. Она сострила трогательные бровки домиком и медленно осела на землю.  
\- Прости, Эль, - шепчет мужчина, следом за ней опускаясь на колени и сглатывая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Он потянулся к ее лицу и погладил по щеке, зацепая пальцами смоляную прядь, случайно упавшую на лицо. Он зажмурился и выдохнул: - Стая объявила большую карательную охоту. Это хорошо, что тебя нашел я, а не Мэтт. Так правда лучше, Эль. Твой дар подарил тебе безумие.  
\- Я подарила тебе щенка, - прохрипела женщина, закашлявшись. Она уже давно не отделяла себя от зверя. Слишком давно… - А ты подаришь ей меня?  
Умирающая повернула голову в сторону, глядя в темноту. Из-за деревьев выступило двое – тринадцатилетняя светлокожая девочка с карими глазами и золотистыми волосами и темнокожий мальчик постарше.  
\- Папа? – высоким, красивым голосом почти выкрикнула девочка.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что придется сделать это. В нашей стае альфой может быть только женщина.  
Лежащая на земле булькающее рассмеялась. Теперь она поняла, почему он выстрелил в живот. Он знал, куда целить, чтобы не убить сразу.  
\- Знай, с ней случится то же, что и со мной. Безумие передается по наследству…  
Это были ее последние слова. Девочка опустилась на одно колено и быстрым росчерком руки с отросшими когтями вспорола запрокинутое в муке горло. Женщина забилась в недолгих конвульсиях и затихла.  
-Таковы законы стаи, Дерек, - говорит мужчина, глядя на темнокожего мальчишку за спиной у дочери, глаза которой медленно наполнялись алым. – Привыкай.


End file.
